A string of multiple light emitting diodes (LEDs) in series can be directly AC driven from a standard AC line power source. However, such directly driven LED string exhibits significant harmonic distortion, which is undesirable. Also, the dimming capability is comprised. The LED string can alternatively be DC driven, which requires conversion electronics to convert a standard AC power source into DC current. Therefore, a modification or improvement is desirable to allow a sufficient current flow for low drive voltages with minimum harmonic distortion and near unity power factor resulting in an implementation allowing dimming capability, particularly as LED lights replace incandescent and fluorescent lamps.